Alone
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: 'I won't give up by Tom Petty' song from my story 'you decide'. After the fight against good and evil the ninja's have been drifting apart. Zane is the only one still cooperating with everyone, but when everyone starts leaving the snakes start breaking out, Zane has to fight on his own... no flames please. T for blood and pointy objects.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the arguments and the hatred coming from everyone. After Sensei and my father had passed and the evil was gone, we were all starting to drift apart. Then we were starting to have snake sightings on and off but nothing we all couldn't handle. I was the only one that was still calm and collective.

I remember the nights where everybody was on edge and pissed off at each other for some ridiculous reason. I never got angry though, I would be caught in the middle of the blasts, tossed around, and even had to decide between brothers.

I sat in my bed tirdly, another argument broke out last night with Cole and Kai after words were tossed around. I could hear it through the walls of the room, I finally had to step in after I heard a glass shatter.

_memory_

I ran into the room quickly to find Kai and Cole staring each other down. Kai's hand was bleeding as I saw little chips of glass stuck in it. The blood dripped onto the floor only to have it get soaked up by the carpet. I slowly walked in between them with my fists clentched trying not to yell.

"Brothers, do we really need to fight over something so pointless" the room was quiet for a minute.

"What ever" Cole said as he pushed my chest. He stormed out quickly not looking back.

"What were you two talking about this time" I said quietly. I was stupid for asking him that question he was oviously still in rage

"None of your damn buissness" he quickly ran out of the room to. I stood there ataring at the wall. I never had a decent family, I couldn't bare to watch this one tear apart.

_end of memory_

I slowly started to get out of my bed and stumble to the kitchen. After all that happened Lloyd moved away with his now completed family. He still visits, but every month his visits start to die down.

I was still friends with everybody, I didn't fight and I tried not to include myself anymore. I knew that if we ever fought Sensei would yell and say something wise. I wasn't like sensei though. And now that I was the youngest, I was no longer listened to (forever to stay 17).

Later that day while I was watching television with Cole next to me in the living room. Kai walked up next to me behind the couch.

"Good bye Zane" I looked back at Kai who had his suit case packed. I stood up, I didn't know he would take it this badly. I did knew I wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"Bye brother" I gave him a bro hug before he walked towards the door. He looked back at Cole before opening the door and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought that Kai would be the only one to leave, but in that past month everything got worse. Jay and Cole started to biker and fight like Kai and Cole would. I would ignore it, which was a mistake. A few days later, Jay left at night with Nya. He didn't say a word to any of us.

His stuff was gone and he only left a simple note saying goodbye Zane ad nothing else. I didn't have anywhere else to go, my tree had been torn down and my dad has passed, so I was on my own.

Cole walked in slowly he had hair in all directions. He sat on the counter while I drank some coffee leaning against the counter

"Zane I have ben thinking" I looked over at him.

"About what?" I asked

"My father he wants me to go back home and help him with his work... I have decided to do it" I stared at him with surprise

"If that is what you want" I said, my voice started to crack with sadness. he nodded and jumped off the counter. I didn't blame him for leaving, we were the only one's left. if I could of left, I would. But I couldn't I had nowhere to go, all three of them offered me to stay with them but I would feel like a burden.

Later that day he came out of his room with two suitcases in his hands. I looked at him before running up to him and hugging him. he dropped suitcases and hugged me back hard. I held my tears back as he let go and picked up his suitcases again.

"if you need a place to stay, don't hesitate on calling me" he said as he walked over to the door and left.

* * *

I was the only one left the apartment felt smaller, emptier, less cozy. I walked into the room where we trained Lloyd, I can still remember when he was training and he got owned by a punching bag. I sighed and turned around out of that room.

i decided to get my mind off of it and watch some TV. i grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels until i decided to watch the news. the reporter i saved was talking about an article on the giant snakes.

"are the snakes back in ninjago? every mounth after the battle against good and evil more and more snakes are starting to break out and with all that time under ground together, like every animal thay must mate. do you think these snakes might have multiplied? are we even safe from evil?" when she said that i heard a light beeping sound coming from Nya's old room.

I slowly walked in and saw she left her snake sightings gps in the room. it was just like a GPS but the police are allowed to contact it and send a signal of where the snakes where. I looked at it, it was just outside of town.

I didn't need them.


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed my white ninja suit and my ice sword before heading to the training room. I needed extra protection if I am to go alone, I walked in and started to go through the weapons that were still here. I rummaged through the chest of little things and grabbed two daggers, I shoved them down my shoes.

I also grabbed a bow with only three arrows, and an old pair of tiny ninja stars and shoved them in my pockets. I walked back to the old room and grabbed the GPS from the table and headed out the door.

* * *

I looked around the forest waiting for something to happen when I felt the small shake in the ground. I took out my ice sword and held it in front of me when at least 45 snakes popped out of the ground, Constrictai. I heard the buzz of helicopters above me. I looked up and saw three green helecopters with 20 snakes each jumping off of the helicopter and onto the ground, Venomari and Hypnobri.

I looked over and saw three snake vehicles rolling towards at me, fangpyre. They all surrounded me, they doubled the last time I saw them. All of a sudden I heard a loud thud behind me that obviously fell from the helicopter. I slowly turned around and saw, Pythor.

"H-how are you alive" I asked

"If that old man can sssurvive, ssso can I" I clenched my fists.

"I am sssadly not going to get my handsss dirty ssso I am going to let my boysss do it for me" he raised his arms. I felt my heart beat speed up as the snakes held up their weapons. I felt my hands start to shake and my palms get sweaty as I held the sword in my hands.

I always worried about death, and how I would stay here and my brothers would leave. but now I think it may be the opposite of that.

**sorry it's a really short chapter but I wanted to show all the snakes. And maybe a cliff hanger, I don't know if it is one. Well, goodbye**

**and thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

I held my weapon in front of me as snakes from every direction came running up to me swinging their weapons. I sliced my sword at a snake cutting his chest and knocking him to the ground.

I used my white tornado and knocked about 5 snakes out of the game. I took my ice and froze a line of snakes only to let a group of snakes climb over their frozen bodies and come running towards me.

I felt my hands tense up as I felt a knife get stabbed in my back. I swung my sword back at the snake cutting his head off. I didn't mean to kill him, I couldn't think about this now though.

"Fire!" Pythor yelled I looked over and saw hundreds of arrows with fire tips fly towards me. I put up an ice shield blocking the arrows. The fire melted the ice and started to come towards me.

I swung my sword deflecting some arrows. I felt two go into my stomach and one into my shoulder. I ripped them all out and went back to fighting. I felt my sword get pried from my hands.

I pulled out my bow and shot the three arrows. I threw my bow at a snake and pulled out the two tiny stars I shot them at two snake's barley doing anything. I grabbed the daggers and stared randomly stabbing things around me.

Blood was everywhere. I seemed to lose one dagger in the middle of stabbing. I held my bleeding shoulder as one snake hit me in the face with a bat making me fly back.

I was on my back, defenseless, and critically wounded. I saw that the snakes were moving away and making an aisle. I saw Pythor slither down until he was right in front of me.

"Thisss will be fun" he said as he lifted the sword over his shoulder ready to come down on my head. I couldn't do anything, I felt too weak to anything.


	5. Chapter 5

I held my waist wound as Pythor lifted the silver sword over his head. I knew there was no use trying to fight it, I held my head down and squeezed my eyes shut awaiting the pain.

"Any lassst wordsss" he asked. I looked up at him

"Meet you in hell" I said. He chuckled and grasped both his hands on the handle, he lifted it over his head and quickly started to come down ready to come down on my head that will be followed by my scream of pain. But instead I heard the clang of metal. I looked up and saw Jay standing a few inches in front of me with his sword in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking Zane?!" he asked. I looked down with a slight smile on my face, happy to be alive. I looked up and saw Cole stick his sword in the ground causing an earthquake and knocking Pythor to the ground. I stood up shakily while hold me side. A trickle of blood ran down the side of my mouth. The snakes started to get closer while holding their weapons.

"You get out of here, we got this" I looked over and saw Kai holding my sword. I grabbed it and nodded before turning it into a motorcycle and driving back towars the apartment. I knew they could handle the group of snakes. I turned it back into a sword and started to walk up the stairs with a limp. I felt my breaths grow scarce as the wounds and blood loss became noticeable.

I walked into the apartment and into the bathroom to patch up my wounds. I had a deep wound on my back from the knife, two wounds in my stomach from the arrow and one on my shoulder and a bruise on the right side of my face.

* * *

I laid on the couch thinking about everything that has happened when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find everyone there and okay, except for Cole who's left cheek was scraped.

"What the hell were you thinking going alone" Jay said. I shrugged as I leaned against the door frame and held my stomach wounds that were still bleeding through the bandages. I tried not to cry from the beating pain in my stomach.

"Were just glad we got there in time" Kai said I smiled.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked. Nya took out another GPS.

**I want to try a fluff so vote on my poll and happy reading**


End file.
